


McStubblescruff

by Kanzi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanzi/pseuds/Kanzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff "You're not gay, not dressed like that" Stilinski gets proven wrong rather spectacularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McStubblescruff

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short funny thing that was knocking around my head yesterday. Excuse the unbeta-ed state and ooc-ness, it's just that sometimes that wtf-scene with the sheriff's "you can't be gay if you dress like this" pops into my head and I wanted to do something with it.
> 
> Feedback welcome!

Stiles had finally gotten a name out of the hot guy he had very intensely been dancing (and flirting) with for the last half hour when suddenly there was a commotion on another part of the dance floor. Soon after, the throbbing music in the club cut out and people were ushered toward the exits by police officers.

He shared a last wistful look with ~~Hottie Tightpants McStubblescruff~~ Derek before being faced with the sheriff.

“Heyyyy Daddy-o,” he greeted, “nice night out, isn't it?”

The older man crossed his arms and put on a well-practiced I'm-not-buying-your-bullshit expression. “Apparently it's nice enough for you to decide to ignore me saying that you're grounded, again, and then turn up on a crime scene under suspicious circumstances. Again.”

“Yes, yes,” Stiles waved his hands in a dismissive manner, “and before you ask: I'm also out clubbing at a club _again_. Which is, whether you believe me or not, a thing that I do. And despite your earlier skepticism my choice of clothing does not reflect on my sexuality as long as I can still get my boyfriend to kiss me.”

“ _Boyfriend_ ,” his father snorted disbelievingly and rolled his eyes, “yeah right.”

Stiles curled his lip in an angry pout. Then he saw that Derek was still standing in a group of people nearby and closely watching their conversation. As their eyes met he steeled himself, stomped his way over and pulled the unresisting man into the filthiest kiss he could manage.

“Dad,” he addressed his slack-jawed parent a little breathlessly, “this is Derek. Derek will be coming over on Sunday and eat dinner with us and you can polish your gun threateningly at him and ask pointed questions about his intentions towards me.”

“I think Derek would like to be asked if he even wants to do that first,” the man in question interjected. His eyebrows were pulled into a frown but there was a smile playing in the corners of his mouth.

“Derek,” Stiles turned back to him and grabbed his hand, “would you like to come over on Sunday and eat dinner with us so my dad can polish his gun threateningly and ask pointed questions about your intentions towards me?”

“Well, if put like that...”

“We're having tofu burgers and salad with loads of kale.”

“Sounds great.” Both of them were grinning.

“Awesome. Now give me your number so I can text you my address.”

 

-*-*-*-

 

**To: Derek McStubblescruff**

sry I forgot to ask earlier but you cant be my bf if you answer wrong

**To: Derek McStubblescruff**

batman or superman?

 

**From: Derek McStubblescruff**

Batman obviously

 

**To: Derek McStubblescruff**

MARRY ME!!!

 

**From: Derek McStubblescruff**

While I agreed to have dinner with your dad before I even found out your last name I think a proposal before our first date is a bit rushed

 

**To: Derek McStubblescruff**

you're right, that's more 3rd date material.

**To: Derek McStubblescruff**

and btw it's Stilinski. although I wouldn't mind changing it to McStubblescruff when we get married ;)

 

**From: Derek McStubblescruff**

Go to sleep, I'll see you on sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that Laura (or even the entire Hale family) are still alive and tease Derek mercilessly over Stiles.  
> I also like to imagine that he's bisexual but no one believes it because he's only ever had girlfriends, therefore he could relate to Stiles when his father didn't believe him either. It's less crazy/ooc that he agreed to date Stiles after knowing him for half an hour if in addition to his attraction he also meant it as a statement for both his family and the sheriff.


End file.
